Rey de los Dragones
by DarnessYami001
Summary: Issei fue despreciado por sus propios padres y también por su hermana ya que decian que Issei no tenia lo que su hermana si. Fue echado de su casa y descubrió que en su interior habitaba algo que el no conocía hasta que se presento como...Bahamut el Rey de los Dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio de todo**

 **Hola, soy nuevo en este sitio y les traigo una historia que había publicado en Wattpad, espero y les guste.**

 _ **High School DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador**_

Issei era un niño de cabello castaño y ojos de un color como la miel solo que no se podian diferenciar su color ya que estos se encontraban cerrados con sus manos cubriendoselos.

Pues su propio padre lo estaba golpeando de una manera brutal y su madre lo miraba con decepción con algo de odio, Issei ya estaba acostumbrado a esto cuando no sacaba buenas notas en la escuela lo golpeaban y siempre lo comparaban con su hermana gemela llamada Minami.

Al principio Issei intento defenderse pero no podia hacer mucho contra su padre y solo le iba peor asi que esperaba a que todo terminara, cuando termino se dirigio a su habitacion no sin antes toparse con su hermana cualquiera diria que lo ayudaria, sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

Su hermana solo lo ignoraba como si nunca existiera, algunas veces lo molesta pero cuando lo comenzo a molestar en la escuela todos al ver que Issei no decia nada comenzaron a molestarlo de igual manera hasta que se convirtio en un ámbito.

Solo habia alguien que lo ayudaba su nombre era Shidou _(deben saber de quien hablo)_ que muchas veces lo ayudo o mas bien lo salvo de otros niños que se aprovechaban de el, siempre comia su almuerzo si es que se puede llamar a si ya que consistia en pan y agua, eso no era suficiente para Issei.

Shidou compartia su almuerzo con el siempre pero eso llego a su fin una vez que se mudo y ya no podria estar mas con Issei, por esa razón vemos a ahora a Issei siendo golpeado por unos chicos un año mayor a ellos.

"Vamos defiendete o eres gallina"-. Dijo uno de los niños.

"Anda responde"-. Dijo otro.

Issei solo penso en algo y eso era escapar, de un movimiento le dio una patada al pie de un niño haciendo que este cayera, luego comenzo a correr.

"¡AAAAHH! ¡No dejen que escape!"-. Grito el niño el cual habia sido golpeado por Issei.

Issei olvido todo a su alrededor frente a el estaba la salida solo unos pasos mas...Issei sintio como alguien puso su pie haciendo caer y rodar a Issei, al levantar la mirada vio a su hermana con una sonrisa para despues irse.

 _'No lo entiendo siempre me ha ignorado ¿por que me hizo esto?'_ Fue el pensamiento de Issei.

"Vaya eres tan estúpido como para haberte tropezado...bueno te haremos pagar"

Asi los brabucones comenzaron a patear a Issei y este solo se hacia bolita, hasta que llego un maestro y los reporto, para despues llamar a los padres de los involucrados.

Issei no queria ir a su casa pero no tenia alternativa ya que no conocia a nadie que lo ayudara y no tenia la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para irse asi nada mas, incluso esperaba a que sus padres algun dia se sintieran mal de haber tratado asi a su hijo pero eso acabo al llegar a su casa y ver a sus padres realmente enfadados esperandolo en la puerta.

"Nos ha llamado tu maestro y nos ha contado que has peleado"-. Dijo la madre con odio.

"Por que no puedes ser como tu hermana"-. Dijo el padre.

"P...pero ella me..."-. Issei no pudo terminar por que recibio un golpe de parte de su padre quien lo miraba con asco.

"LARGATE DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE YA NO ERES MAS MI HIJO Y SI NO TE LARGAS TE SACARE A PATADAS MALDITO BASTARDO"-. Grito el "padre" de Issei mientras pateaba a Issei a la calle.

En ese instante su hermana venia doblando la esquina de su casa con sus amigas pero al ver a Issei intentando levantarse todo golpeado y lleno de sangre se sintieron realmente mal sobretodo Minami pero no le dio importancia.

Issei caminaba como podia debido a los golpes recibidos apenes y podia moverse hasta que llego a un parque y se sento detras de un arbusto para que nadie lo viera, se quedo en ese lugar hasta que se hizo de noche.

"¿Por que? ¿Por que me tratan de esta manera? ¿Que he hecho?"-. Se preguntaba a si mismo Issei mientras se limpiaba como podia.

 **"Tu no has hecho nada solo que esos bastardos no saben valorarte"** -. Dijo una voz en la mente de Issei.

"Eh...¿quien eres? P..por favor n...no me hagas da...daño"-. Dijo Issei con miedo.

" **No tengas miedo chico...mi nombre es Bahamut un gusto"** -. Respondio la voz misteriosa.

"Hyo-...Issei...solo...Issei, mucho gusto"-. Dijo mientras trataba de sonreir.

 **"Jajaja eres unico siempre has sufrido y tu tratabas de tener una sonrisa mirate incluso ahora"** -. Dijo Bahamut.

"Es que...de que sirve estar deprimido o triste si eso no cambiara las cosas, es mejor ser positivo y tratat de resolver esos problemas"-. Dijo Issei.

 **"En realidad eres unico chico, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar hubiera eligido el camino facil que es...la muerte"**

"Ya veo..."

 **"Bien esta decidido te ayudare"** -. Dijo Bahamut.

"¿Ayudarme? ¿A que te refieres?"-. Pregunto Issei.

 **"Me refiero a que yo no soy producto de que te estas volviendo loco...o tal vez si..."**

"¡Oye!..."

 **"Jajajaja perdon, perdon escucha yo soy un Dragón"** -. Dijo Bahamut.

"¿Un Dragón? ¡Genial!"

 **"Pero no era cualquier Dragón si no su Rey"**

"¿Su Rey?"

 **"Lo que quiero decir es que.. yo soy Bahamut el Rey de los Dragones y tu mocoso eres mi portador por esa razon no puedo permitir que mi portador sea debil, asi que preparate por que...te convertiras en un Rey"** -. Dijo Bahamut.

Asi Issei inicio su entrenamiento para ser...Rey de los Dragones

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rey de los Dragones**_

 _ **High School DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**_

 _ **Time Skip 10 años**_

Han pasado 10 años desde que Issei fue echado de su casa y comenzo su entrenamiento con Bahamut, podía utilizar su [Balance Breaker] para que Issei soportara el poder de Bahamut este lo convirtio en un Dragon al 100%, es decir, cambio su corazon humano por uno de Dragón.

Asi Issei viajo por distintos lugares mientras entrenaba, conocio a muchas personas unas buenas otras malas pero en fin actualmete Issei estaba llegando a la ciudad de Kouh donde tuvo información de que cierto angel caido esta haciendo ciertas cosas.

Al llegar sintio varias presencias que si bien no eran tan poderosas a excepcion de una, si eran mas fuertes que una persona normal haci que Issei vio todo desde lo alto de un edificio cercano al lugar.

"Es tiempo de que mueran y asi tu hermanito tendra que venir para asi iniciar otra guerra"-. Dijo el sujeto de alas negras.

"Kokabiel no podemos permitir que inicies otra guerra o de lo contraria el mundo humano se vera involucrado"-. Dijo una peliroja de una gran pechonalidad.

"Intenta detenerme Rias Gremory"-. Dijo el angel caido.

Asi se inicio una pelea, Issei sabia que Kokabiel solo estaba jugando con ellos pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que su ex-hermana estuviera presente pero no solo eso sino que en su brazo izquierdo tenia el guante del Dragon Emperador Rojo.

"Vaya parece que Minami es la actual Sekiryuutei eso no me lo esperaba"-. Se burlo Issei para si mismo.

"Jajajaja mocoso sabes...Ddraig y Albion se enfrentaron a mi juntos pero como te imaginaras ni siquiera me hicieron un rasguño"-. Rio Bahamut en la mente de Issei.

"Eehhh...entonces asi fue...bueno aun no es momento de demostrar mi poder"-. Dijo Issei sonriendo.

"Dime ¿por qué no visitas a esa chica castaña que conociste hace cuanto...algunos años?-. Pregunto Bahamut.

"Oh, hablas de Murayama-chan...creo que tienes razón la visitare después de todo se lo prometí"-. Dijo Issei para después desaparecer.

Issei llego a una casa de dos pisos donde en la entrada decía Kaijiro _(me lo invente por que no se el nombre completo de Murayama)_ toco el timbre, espero unos segundos para que la puerta fuera abierta por una mujer mayor con el cabello de color castaño y ojos de color miel.

"Si ¿que necesita?"-. Pregunto la mujer amablemente.

"Disculpe las molestias ¿se encuentra Murayama?"-. Pregunto cortésmente Issei pues Bahamut no solo le entreno si no que también le enseño modales y a como tratar una dama.

"Por supuesto ¿quien la busca?"-. Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Issei...Blacker Issei"-. Respondio Issei.

"Bien...por favor pasa en lo que llamo a mi hija y mi nombre es Nakiri mucho gusto"-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Asi Issei entro a la casa y fue guiado a la sala de estar, despues la mujer subio a llamar a su hija pocos segundos despues de que subiera un grito se escucho por toda la casa para que rapidamente una castaña bajara rapidamente, pero no se dio cuenta que bajo en ropa interior de un color rosa.

"¿Ise-kun? ¿En verdad eres tu?"-. Pregunto la castaña.

"Eee...asi es...soy yo"-. Dijo Issei un tanto nervioso por ver a Murayama en ropa interior y parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

"Vaya hija que atrevida eres"-. Dijo la madre de la chica riendo.

"¿Eh?"-. Ahi fue donde Murayama se dio cuenta como estaba vestida.

"KYYAAAAA"-. Grito para despues correr a su habitacion a cambiarse.

"Jajajajaja perdon por la actitud de mi hija"-. Se disculpo Nakiri.

"Jejeje no se preocupe"-. Rio Issei nervioso.

Un rato despues Issei y Murayama hablaban tranquilamente mientras la madre de esta hacia la cena en espera de su esposo.

"Cariño ya he regresado"-. Se escucho una voz masculina en la entreda de la casa.

"Oh querido has vuelto"-. Nakiri salio a recibir a su esposo.

"Si...¿Donde esta Murayama?"-. Pregunto el hombre.

"Esta en la sala hablando con su novio"-. Dijo la mujer para despues soltar una risilla.

Asi el hombre se dispuso a entrar a la sala y vio a su hija y aun chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel mas brillantes que los de su hija.

"Otou-san has vuelto"-. Dijo Murayama para levantarse e ir a abrazar a su padre, Issei tambien se levanto.

"Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Blacker Issei"-. Se presentó Issei.

"El gusto es mio mi nombre el Kaijiro Naoki"-. Dijo el hombre extendiendole la mano en señal de saludo de inmediato Issei correspondio.

"Bueno puedes llamarme Otou-san despues de todo eres el novio de mi hija"-. Dijo Naoki con una sonrisa.

"¡Otou-san!"-. Grito Murayama avergonzada.

Nakiri invito a Issei a cenar y este acepto, asi todos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando tranquilamente hasta que una explosion los alarmo, al llegar a la sala de estar pudieron ver a un hombre de alas negras con una lanza de luz en las manos.

"Vaya tres Sacred Gear juntas debe ser una coincidencia"-. Hablo el caido.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?"-. Pregunto Naoki serio.

"Solo matarlos nada personal"-. Dijo el caido, asi Naoki invoco a lo que parecian unas pistolas y Nakiri un latigo.

"Murayama Issei vayanse de aqui"-. Dijo Naoki.

"Pero Otou-san..."-. Fue interrumpida por su madre.

"Hija obedece a tu padre"

"Issei cuida de mi hija...por favor"-. Dijo Naoki.

"Señor quiero que ella sea feliz y si usted muere ella no lo sera asi que dejeme esto"-. Dijo Issei dando un paso al frente.

"Pero mira un humano queriendo ser heroe"-. Dijo el caido.

"Te equivocas yo no soy un humano"-. Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Que quieres decir mocoso? ¡si eres un humano en todos los sentidos!"-. Grito el caido.

"¿En serio?"-. Pregunto Issei dejando de ocultar su aura de Dragón haciendo temblar a todos.

"Yo soy Blacker Issei portador de Bahamut el Rey de los Dragones"-. Dijo Issei para que sus ojos cambiaran a unos de un color gris como los de una serpiente.

"Acabemos con esto..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reencuentro**_

 _ **High School DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**_

Asi Issei comenzo a caminar hacia el Angel caido quien estaba temblando al sentir una presencia superior a la de el y la de su lider, el castaño lo miraba fijamente.

"Dime ¿quien te envio?"-. Pregunto Issei serio, el caido no contesto solo podia temblar y Murayama y sus padres solo observaban con asombro pues Issei estaba doblegando a un Angel caido.

"Te lo repetire una vez mas...¿quien te envio?"-. Volvio a preguntar.

"K..Ko...Kokabiel-sama..."-. El caido apenas y podia hablar pues era presa del miedo.

"Te dejare vivir...pero si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino o intentas hacer alguna estupidez con alguien de los que estan presentes... **te matare** "-. Dijo Issei con voz de ultratumba.

El caido al escuchar esto se fue en un dos por tres y ahora el castaño estaba en el centro de la sala de estar y Murayama junto a sus padres los cuales seguian en schock, Issei solo suspiro.

"Escuchen yo-"-. No pudo terminar por el grito de la madre de Murayama.

"¡Nuestra hija es novia del Rey de los Dragones!"-. Grito emocionada.

"¡Jajajajaja sabía que mi hija habia escogido un gran partido!"-. Grito el padre apoyando a su esposa.

"¡Papá mamá! ¡¿pero que dicen?!"-. Grito Murayama avergonzada tenia un tono rosado en sus mejillas que a la vista del castaño era linda.

"Etooo...de que me perdi"-. Dijo el castaño riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Issei reparo la casa de Murayama con magia que le habia enseñado Bahamut para despues seguir con la cena pero ahora los padres de Murayama no dejaban de preguntarles cosas como "¿cuantos hijos piensan tener?", "¿cuando es la boda?" Incluso el padre de Murayama le pregunto a Issei "¿es cierto que los dragones pueden tener varias parejas?" Issei no sabia como responder pero dijo que si pero que el no obligaria a ninguna a estar con el que ellas debian decidir.

La noche paso tranquila entre pláticas unas cuantas bromas por parte de los padres de Murayama, hasta que Issei tenía que retirarse y Murayama lo acompaño hasta la salida salieron de la casa.

"Issei...gracias por salvar a mis padres..si tu no hubieras estado yo...yo..."-. A Murayama se le fue la voz y lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el castaño al ver esto la abrazo dejandola llorar sobre su hombro.

"Ya, ya paso ademas lo dije antes ¿no? Yo quiero tu felicidad por eso yo te la dare"-. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Murayama sentia su corazón latir rapidamente y poco a poco ambos se iban acercando hasta que sucedio...ambos se besaban debajo de la luz de la luna, Murayama sintio un pequeño ardor en el costado derecho en su cintura habia un tatuaje de un dragón.

"Ise-kun ¿que es esto?"-. Pregunto Murayama.

"Mmm...no lose dejame preguntarle a Bahamut"-. Dijo Issei, para entrar a su mente.

 _"Oye ¿que significa eso?"-. Pregunto el castaño._

 _ **"La has marcado como tu hembra chico"**_ _-. Respondio Bahamut._

 _"Pero eso no seria hasta que nosotros...tu sabes...bueno...tengamos sexo"-. Dijo el castaño apenado._

 **"Asi es, se podria decir que esa marca es temporal si ambos ya no sienten nada por el otro esa marca desaparecera y si se aparean su marca sera permanente aun si despues ya no sienten nada por el otro la marca seguira ahi en señal de que te pertenecio"** _-. Respondio Bahamut._

 _"Ya veo...gracias"-. Dijo el castaños para volver a la realidad._

Issei le explico a Murayama lo que le dijo Bahamut asi como Issei lo escucho se lo conto a Murayama la cual estaba sonrojada que casi se desmaya.

"Entonces ¿esto quiere decir que ahora soy tuya?"-. Pregunto Murayama, Issei nego con la cabeza.

"Como dije antes yo no voy a obligar a nadie a permanecer conmigo si tu no quieres estar conmigo no te obligare"-. Respondio Issei con sinceridad, Murayama abrazo al castaño del cuello y lo beso.

"Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre"-. Dijo Murayama.

"Entonces ¿me haria el honor de ser mi hermosa novia?"-. Pregunto el castaño.

"Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia...baka"-. Dijo para volver a besar el castaño, sin saber que sus padres estaban en la ventana con una camara grabando todo.

"Jajajaja imagina sus caras cuando vean esto"-. Dijo el padre.

"Lo se ya quiero verlas"-. Rio la madre con malicia, de nuevo con Murayama e Issei ambos se veian hasta que Murayama pregunto.

"Oye Ise-kun ¿por que no mataste al angel caido"-. Pregunto.

"Si lo hubiese matado lo mas probable que los angeles caidos lo tomaran como indicios de guerra por eso lo deje ir"-. Respondio Issei.

"Ya veo"-. Dijo Murayama.

"Bueno sera mejor que me vaya...que descanses"-. Asi Issei desaparecio y Murayama entro a su casa a descansar.

 _ **Con Minami**_

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, aun se sentia de lo peor despues de todo lo que le hizo a su hermano Issei, ese dia cuando llego a casa queria disculparse pero no lo encontro asi que le pregunto a su padre pero este le habia dicho que se olvidara de el.

Recuerda cuando fue que se entero que era la actual Sekiryuutei y ahora sierva de Rias Gremory, es decir, es ahora un demonio eso ocurrio cuando fue atropellada por un camion poco despues llegi Rias y la revivio.

Estaba tranquilamente hasta que sintio un aura enorme.

"Ddraig ¿que fue eso?"-. Pregunto Minami.

"E...esta a..aura no p...puede ser"-. Hablo Ddraig con temor.

"Ddraig ¿a quien pertenece esta aura?"-. Pregunto Minami pues era primera vez que veia al gran Dragón Emperador Rojo de esta manera.

"P...pronto lo sabras"-. Dijo Ddraig un poco mas tranquilo pues se dejo de sentir esa aura, Minami no entendia nada pero lo dejo pasar y siguio asi hasta que se durmió.

 _ **Con Issei**_

Issei estaba en lo alto de un gran edificio mirando las estrellas hasta que sintio una presencia a sus espaldas.

"¿A que debo tu visita?...Azazel"-. Pregunto Issei sin mirar atras.

"Vaya chico asi me recibes despues de un tiempo de no vernos"-. Pregunto Azazel divertido.

"¿Quieres que me lanze a tus brazos que te abraze y te de un beso de saludo?"-. Pregunto Issei para darse la vuelta.

"Oye, oye yo no soy de ese bando"-. Respondio Azazel al momento que retrocedia.

"Jajaja es broma...entonces ¿a que has venido?"-. Pregunto Issei.

"Ahhhh *suspiro* tu nunca cambias...he venido a perdirte un favor"-. Dijo Azazel serio.

"¿De que se trata?"-. Pregunto Issei.

"Bueno dentro de unos dias habra una reunion de las tre facciones"-. Dijo Azazel.

"¿Que con eso?"

"Quisiera que estes presente...como un invitado"

"¿Por que yo? ¿Por que no otro?"-. Pregunto Issei un tanto sorprendido.

"Vamos tu eres ridiculamente poderoso, es bueno tener a alguien como tu a nuestro lado"-. Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Ahhh *suspiro* sabes que no me unire a ninguna faccion pero si quieres que este presente ahi estare"

"Gracias...Issei"

"Ah, por ultimo ¿no le has contado a nadie sobre mi verdad?"-. Pregunto Issei.

"Para nada"-. Dijo Azazel para despues desaparecer en un circulo magico, Issei solo suspiro y tambien desaparecio pues necesitaba descansar.

Asi pasaron los dias donde Issei pasaba los dias con Murayama pues eran novios iban de aquí y alla, hoy era el dia de la reunion e Issei le dijo a Murayama que tenia algo que hacer pero que se lo recompensaria lo cual Murayama acepto con una sonrisa.

Ahora estamos en la sala donde estaban reunidos los Maous Serafall y Sirzechs junto con Rias y Sona ademas de sus sequitos menos Gasper y Koneko, Overlods Michael y Gabriel junto a Griselda, Irina y Dulio, Cadres Azazel y Penemue junto a Valeri y Reynare.

"Bien comen-"-. Sizerchs fue interrumpido por Azazel.

"Espera Sirzechs aun falta alguien"-. Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

"¿De quien hablas Azazel"-. Pregunto Sirzechs.

"Ya lo veras"-. Dijo Azazel.

"Azazel ¿de quien hablas? Ni siquiera yo estoy enterada de esto"-. Comento Penemue con el ceño fruncido.

"Mira ya ha llegado"-. Menciono Azazel para que despues apareciera un chico castaño ojos color miel.

"Bien Azazel ya estoy aqui"-. Dijo el castaño, las mujeres tuvieron un sonrojo otras en menor intensidad que otras pero habia una chica que estaba en schock.

"...Nii-san..."-. Se escucho el susurro de Minami quien no despegaba su vista de su ex-hermano.

"Espera Minami ¿lo conoces?"-. Pregunto Rias.

"Si el el...mi hermano"-. Respondio Minami.

"No me llames asi"-. Respondio el castaño molesto haciendo que Minami baje la cabeza.

"¡Oye! ¡es tu hermana ¿por que la tratas de esa manera?!"-. Grito Rias.

"Ella no es mi hermana solo es una estupida"-. Fue la simple respuesta del castaño, Ddraig estallo.

"Cuida tus palabras mocoso o de lo contrario podrias acabar muerto"-. Dijo Ddraid con odio.

"Lo mismo digo Emperador Dragón Rojo"-. Dijo Issei, Azazel decidio calmar las aguas.

"Bueno chico ¿por que no te presentas?"-. Pregunto.

"Mi nombre es Blacker Issei, mucho gusto"-. Dijo Issei con una leve reverencia.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Ise-kun?! ¡¿En verdad eres tu?!"-. Pregunto Irina exaltada impresionando a todos.

"Mmmm...¿te conozco?"-. Pregunto Issei.

"¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Shidou Irina"-. Dijo Irina.

"¡¿Que dices?! ¿No eras hombre?"-. Pregunto Issei, a los demas les bajo una gota por la nuca al saber que Issei la confuncio con un chico.

"No solo me comportaba como uno"-. Respondio.

"Ya veo...bueno nos estamos saliendo del tema sera mejor continuar con la reunion"

"Bien primero Rias cuentanos sobre el incidente de Kokabiel"-. Ordeno Sirzechs.

"Hai... _(es lo mismo que en el anime pero me da flojera ponerlo)..._ eso es todo"-. Dijo Rias.

"Bien...entonces Issei ¿que fue lo que observaste?"-. Pregunto Azazel.

"¿El estuvo presente?"-. Pregunto Michael.

"Solo vi a distancia pero me aburri y mejor me fui"-. Dijo Issei como si nada.

"Entonces ¿que fue lo que vistes?"-. Pregunto de nuevo Azazel.

"Que Kokabiel solo estaba jugando con ellas...si la Hakuryuukou no hubiera intervenido ellas habrian muerto o se habrian convertido en juguetes sexuales de Kokabiel"-. Dijo Issei con simpleza.

"¡Te equivocas! Nosotras lo habriamos vencido"-. Grito Rias.

"Lo repito el estaba jugando con ustedes...si hubiera ido en serio no hubiesen tenido oportunidad, despues de todo sobrevivio la anterior guerra entre las facciones"-. Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos menos a Azazel quien ya sabia el por que.

"¿Como sabes sobre la guerra?"-. Pregunto Gabriel con tranquilidad.

"Es un secreto"-. Dijo Issei.

(Todo paso de la misma manera el secuestro de Gasper, me brincare hasta la parte donde Azazel es golpeado por Vali o en este caso por Valeri)

"Vaya Valeri asi que nos traicionas"-. Dijo Azazel para comenzar a levantarse.

"Este lado es mas interesante"-. Dijo Valeri.

"Ahhh *suspiro* no se puede hacer nada"-. Dijo Azazel.

"Bueno...mueran"-. Dijo Valeri para lanzar su ataque a Irina a quien tomo desprevenida y no lo iba a poder esquivar.

"¡Irina!"-. Gritaron los que la conocian.

Se vio una enorme explosion en el lugar donde antes estaba Irina, el huma se fue disipando para que los presentes vieran que no habia nada.

"Maldita pagaras por esto"-. Dijo Xenovia con odio.

"Uno menos..."-. Dijo Valeri.

"Oye no crees que no debes cantar victoria antes de tiempo"-. Dijo una voz en el aire, al mirar hacia arriba se podia ver a Issei cargando al estilo princesa a Irina.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero como?!"-. Gritaron todos sorprendios por la velocidad de Issei pero mas sobre...sus alas de Dragón negras.

"Sabes...hacia tiempo desde que tuve un oponente, espero y me diviertas un poco"-. Dijo Issei para aparecer con los demas y dejar a Irina en el suelo.

"Cuanto tiempo Ddraig...Albion"-. Dijo un guante de color negro en la mano derecha de Issei.

"N...no p..puede ser"-. Dijero Ddraig.

"¡Valeri largate de aqui antes de que el te mate!"-. Grito Albión desesperado causando la impresion de todos pues el Emperador Dragón Blanco tenia miedo de alguien.

"¿Por que dices eso?"-. Pregunto Valeri.

"Por que el es demasiado poderoso no eres rival para el"-. Dijo Albion con temor.

"E...esto debe ser una broma"-. Dijo Ddraig en el guante de Minami.

"¿Ddraig quien es el?"-. Pregunto Minami.

"Todos ustedes escuchen con atención frente a nosotros esta...Bahamut el Rey de los Dragones el unico que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Trihexia la bestia del apocalipsis"-. Dijo Ddraig para que todos se impactaran.

"N...no puede ser cierto"-. Dijo Gabriel impresionada.

"D..debe ser una broma"-. Dijo Sirzechs asustado.

Issei para activar su armadura.

Esta era un poco mas delgada que la de Valeri y era completamente negra con los ojos rojos.

"Espero y me diviertas...bien comenzemos"-. Dijo Issei para elevarse a la altura que Valeri.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Verdad contada**_

 _ **High School DxD no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**_

Issei solo miraba fijamente a Valeri la cual esperaba algun movimiento de Issei pero al no percibir ninguno pregunto.

"¿Por que no atacas? ¿acaso tienes miedo?"-. Pregunto con burla Valeri.

"No, solamente te estoy dando oportunidad de atacarme con todo lo que tengas despues de todo mi maestro siempre me enseño 'primero las damas'"-. Dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar un poco a Valeri pero no lo demostro pues tenia puesto el casco.

"Vaya es caballeroso"-. Dijo Penemue.

"Tienes razón su maestro debe ser un gran hombre"-. Hablo Gabriel con una inocente sonrisa.

"¡Entonces preparate!"-. Grito Valeri para despues lanzarse contra Issei.

Valeria golpeo a Issei en el pecho haciendolo retroceder un poco haci que Valeri lo golpeo en el rostro mandandolo a volar y antes de que hiciera algo Valeri se movio rapidamente junto sus manos y de un golpe mando al suelo a Issei para despues lanzarle magia levantando una cortina de humo.

"Eso fue facil"-. Se burlo Valeri.

"Vaya si que era debil el portador de Bahamut"-. Rio Ddraig en la gema.

"Vaya, lo repito de nuevo...no cantes victoria antes de tiempo"-. Dijo una voz en la cortina de humo al dispersarse se podia ver una armadura negra sin ningun tipo de rasguño.

"N...no puede ser"-. Dijo Sirzechs impresionado.

"¿Como pudo sobrevivir a eso?"-. Pregunto Penemue de igual manera.

"No deberian subestimar a ese chico despues de todo no es portador del Rey de los Dragones por nada"-. Comento Azazel con una sonrisa.

"Bien...mi turno"-. Dijo Issei para moverse demasiado rapido y colocarse frente a Valeri, se movio tan rapido que parecia como si se hubiera teletransportado.

Issei golpeo a Valeri no con tanta fuerza pero si la suficiente para hacer que se doble del dolor para despues aparecer detras de ella, ambos estaban de espaldas uno contra el otro Valeri comenzo a incorporarse solo para llevarse otro golpe de Issei mandandola al suelo sin siquiera darse la vuelta...Valeri se estrello contra el piso y poco a poco se arrodillo pero le dolia todo.

"I...imposible logro doblegarla de dos golpes"-. Dijo Asia impresionada.

"Algo me dice que este no es todo su poder"-. Dijo Serafall algo seria.

"Se los dije ¿no? No es el Rey de los Dragones por nada"-. Dijo Azazel riendose.

La armadura de Valeria cayo en pedazos dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello plateado y unos ojos azules.

Issei fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo, haciendo desaparecer su casco dejando ver una apariencia nueva...cabello plateado ojos de diferente color y una extraña marca en la mejilla derecha.

"¿Fue suficiente? No tengo deseos de herir a una chica hermosa como tu"-. Dijo Issei, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Valeri.

"C...callate solo me tomaste desprevenida ahora me arde el estómago"-. Dijo una sonrojada Valeri.

"Sabes que eso que acabas de decir puede malinterpretarse ¿no?"-. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, Valeri penso un poco las palabras y se sonrojo fuertemente.

"¡C...callate!"-. Grito Valeri.

"Vaya no puedo creer que haga reaccionar de esa manera a Valeri"-. Comento Reynare.

"Ciertamente esto es raro en ella"-. Dijo Penemue.

Dulio estaba comiendo unas...papas de donde las saco no tengo idea.

Issei aparecio delante de Valeri la sujeto del mentón para levantar su rostro levemente y acercarse a ella y susurrarle.

"Se mia..."-. Dijo Issei para intentar besar a Valeri quien estaba petrificada lo cual logro y el beso duro unos cuantos segundos para despues que en la pierna derecha de Valeri apareciera la marca que llevaba Murayama.

Issei sonrio para despues separarse debido a que fue atacado por alguien.

"Vaya Valeri has perdido"-. Dijo un sujeto que tenia una especie de armadura extraña.

"¿Puedo preguntar saber quien rayos eres?"-. Pregunto Issei.

"El es Bikou es el actual Rey Mono"-. Dijo Azazel para acercase y colocarse aun lado de Issei.

"Vaya alguien me conoce eso me hace feliz"-. Dijo Bikou para despues reirse.

"¿Y bien? ¿A que has venido?"-. Pregunto Issei seriamente.

"He venido por Valeri"-. Respondio Bikou de la misma manera.

"Lo siento pero ella ya es mia"-. Dijo Issei de manera burlona.

"Mmmm...no veo tu nombre en ella"-. Dijo Bikou.

"Pero si mi marca"-. Dijo Issei apuntando la pierna derecha de Valeri.

Valeri le mostro y Bikou se impresiono demasiado que incluso retrocedio un poco.

"¡¿Que diablos?! Dejaste que te marcara...¡espera! ¡¿Eres un Dragón?!"-. Pregunto Bikou exaltado, Issei iba a responder pero Azazel se adelanto.

"Y no cualquiera si no...el Rey de los Dragones"-. Respondio con una sonrisa causando un poco de temor por parte de Bikou al enterarse aquien tenia enfrente.

"Lo mejor sera que te vayas o de lo contrario... **te matare** "-. Dijo Issei entrecerrando los ojos, Bikou no dudo y desaparecio dejando a Valeri en el suelo.

Una luz envolvio a Issei cuando desapareció dejo ver a un Issei normal de cabello castaño y ojos miel con la ropa con la que habia llegado.

Los presente se fueron acercando a ellos, en ese momento Issei recordo algo.

"Oye Dragón Emperador Rojo ¿cual fue tu amenaza?"-. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Todos callaron pues recordaron la amenaza de la cual hablaba Issei y los Gremory temian por su compañera la cual temblaba levemente pues ella se llevó la peor parte ya que al ser la Sekiryuutei podia sentir de mayor manera su aura ni se diga de Ddraig el cual no sabia que responder.

"N...nin...ninguna"-. Respondio tembloroso Ddraig, la sonrisa de Issei se borro y se fue acercando a Minami poco a poco pero antes de quedar frente a ella los del Club de Ocultismo se pusieron frente a el.

"No nos importa quien seas pero si intentas algo contra Minami te haremos sufrir"-. Dijo Rias.

"Buchou tiene razon deberas estar preparado"-. Dijo Xenovia.

"No la dejaremos sola"-. Dijeron los del Club de Ocultismo.

Los demas se mantenian callados pero Sirzechs, Griselda querian intervenir para que no les hiciera daño pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver a Issei reir.

"Si quisiera matarla...ya lo habria hecho"-. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Issei ¿que haras ahora?"-. Pregunto Azazel.

"No lo se supongo que buscare una casa y despues me inscribire en una escuela despues de todo mi maestro me dijo que tenia que terminar mis estudios"-. Dijo Issei encongiendose de hombros.

"Entonces te quedaras"-. Dijo Azazel.

"Asi es"-. Dijo Issei.

"De acuerdo...¿podria acompañarte Reynare?"-. Pregunto Azazel.

"Azazel-sama"-. Dijo Reynare.

"¡Azazel! ¿que planeas?"-. Dijo Penemue con un rostro que provoco miedo a los presentes a excepcion de Issei quien se mantenia tranquilo.

"Nada nada solo pense que como no conoce bien esta ciudad deberia tener a alguien"-. Dijo Azazel temblando.

"Pero...pero..."-. Susurro Reynare, Issei solo nego con la cabeza.

"Azazel como bien sabes no me gusta obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no quieren hacer si ella no esta de acuerdo no la obliges"-. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, el corazon de algunas de las presentes sintieron la calidez.

"E...esta b...bien lo hare"-. Dijo Reynare tartamudeando.

"Bien esta decidido ¿que haras con Valeri?"-. Pregunto Azazel.

"Por supuesto vendra conmigo"-. Respondio Issei con seguridad.

"No que no te gustaba obligar a la personas"-. Susurro Valeri.

"Bien te vienes conmigo"-. Dijo Issei para levantarla y cagarla como si fuera un costal de papas.

"¡Bajame ahora!"-. Grito.

"Bien Reynare vienes"-. Dijo Issei extendiendole su mano derecha pues en la izquierda cargaba a Valeri quien pataleaba.

"...Nii-san..."-. Susurro Minami.

"¿Cuantas veces tendre que decirte que no me llames de esa manera?"-. Pregunto Issei de una manera fria.

"Dime Ise-kun ¿por que tratas de esa manera a Mina-tan?"-. Pregunto Serafall.

"Ahhh *suspiro* asi que no saben nada"-. Dijo Issei confundiendo a todos.

"¿A que te refieres?"-. Pregunto Penemue.

"Lo siento pero tengo que irme pero si en realidad quieren saber pueden preguntarle a Minami o a Irina...bueno me voy"-. Dijo Issei para despues desaparecer con Valeri y Reynare.

"¿Alguna de las dos podria decirnos?"-. Pregunto Sirzechs.

"Irina"-. Hablo Michael.

"Minami"-. Hablo ahora Rias.

Como Minami solo bajo la cabeza e Irina al ver que Minami no iba a hablar ella les conto todo, como fue la vida de Issei de pequeño los golpizas de sus padres de sus compañeros de escuela y como ella le ayudo en varias ocasiones, despues Minami decidio hablar y decir que se arrepentia de todo incluso les conto sobre el dia que Issei desaparecio.

Todos estaban impresionados por la historia de Issei y enojados con Minami y sus padre pero vieron la cara de arrepentimiento de Minami y se calmaron por un lado ahora comprendian la actitud del chico pues su niñez no fue un lecho de rosas.

"Supongo ahora buscaras la manera en que te perdone"-. Hablo Gabriel, Minami solo asintio.

"Minami nosotros de ayudaremos"-. Dijo Rias y los demas con una sonrisa.

"Gracias...chicos"-. Dijo Minami con lagrimas.

Asi todos se fueron con la paz hecha y esperarían a que Issei no hiciera nada contra Minami la cual esta feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermano y saber que esta bien.

.

.


End file.
